


Disappear

by Ghost97296



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi is a badass, Levi is an arrogant little shit, Murder, The Underground, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), he beats up a grown man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost97296/pseuds/Ghost97296
Summary: Sixteen year old Levi is going about his life in the Underground.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Disappear

The door opened with a crash and the dark haired boy was thrown out into the street. He was laughing as he stumbled out, his hair was messed up and his shirt hung open as if it was hastily put on. The large man at the door violently threw a crumpled up jacket at the boy who caught it and sloppily put it on. He must have only been sixteen, his eyes were beaming with triumph and delight.

“You’ve got some real nerve, boy!” The gruff man growled, “Don’t you fucking touch my daughter again!”

Behind the man, a young girl ran up and grabbed his meaty arm. The girl’s bright auburn hair was tangled and unbrushed, and her dress hung loosely and untied.

“Stop! Leave him alone!” She franticly pulled on his arm, but he was way too strong and didn’t budge. Instead he pulled her forward and shoved her onto the dirty ground outside.

“Stop whining, you little whore! I’ll deal with you later…” He growled down at her. He looked back up at the dark haired boy who was smiling with his back to him, as if he had been tossed drunk out of a pub.

“You little fucker, you may be laughing now but you’ll be crying like a damned baby by the time I’m finished with you!”

The boy brightened up at this and, smiling, turned to face the large man. “Is that a promise?” He sneered sarcastically.

“You bet it is!” The man stepped down from the doorway, rolling up his sleeves as he did so. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Are you sure you want to fight me, old man?” He said with a chuckle.

“You damned right I do. You defiled my fucking daughter!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is. I’m hardly her first.” The boy laughed.

“I won’t have her fraternising with the likes of you!” The man growled.

“Leave him alone!” The girl yelled. “Levi, just go!”

The large man looked back at his you daughter lying in the street, then back at the small boy. The boy sighed, “Look, I’m on too much of a high right now to care about fighting you. Let’s be pals.” He gave snarky smile and held out his hand, “Even with your filthy fingers”.

The man grunted, fuming at this disrespectful display. He slapped the boy’s hand out of the way, causing the boy to look to the side as if he had dropped something, his drunk smile never fading. The man stepped forward, ready to fight. The boy simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry about this, Alena.” He said to the girl.

The man threw a punch. He movements were slow and stupid. The boy dogged easily to the right whilst slipping a knife out from behind his back. He spun it in his had so he held it backhanded then slashed upwards, drawing a long line of blood along the length of the larger man’s arm. The man howled and stumbled backwards, cradling his arm.

“I warned you” The boy held out his arms and stooped slightly, as if in a bow awaiting applause.

The larger man glared up from his mutilated arm. “I’ll kill you… you arrogant fucker!”

He surged forward and whacked the knife out of the boy’s hand before he could react. He simply looked down after it with a bored expression on his face. Looking back up at the man, he snickered.

“Come on, if it will make you feel any better, I’ll let you get a few licks in” He opened his arms up, daring the man to strike.

The crowd was really building up now. The man could see he had an audience. He knew the nature of this boy, his reputation proceeded him. But he had done and said too much for him to let this brat get away with it. The man raised his arm, ready to strike. With all his force behind it, the man threw his fist across the small boy’s face. His face turned to the side, however, his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. His fist hadn’t even broken the boy’s smile. He turned back to face him with a triumphant blaze in his eyes.

“That’s all you got? You ugly fat pig!” The boy yelled in the man’s growing red face. “Come on! Do it again, if it’ll make you feel better!” He leaned in with his face, giving the man an easier target.

The man huffed and went for a different tactic. He punched the boy in his lower gut, making double over slightly. As his head lowered, the man brought up his fist to smack the boy squarely in the jaw. The man looked up with a hopeful glint in his eyes, as the boy stepped back slightly. The glint faded completely when the boy let out a gasp of laughter.

“You are something, old man!” On that, the boy charged in with an attack of his own. He decided to teach the burbling fool how it was done. He punched the man in the gut that caused the larger man to let out a wheeze of air that sounded like a pig’s squeal. Then he went for the uppercut, using his fist to break the man’s jaw.

The larger man howled and fell back for a second time, crying in pain. The boy jumped up and down laughing and bowing to his audience.

“Fuck you, boy!” The man mumbled through broken teeth. The held his mouth together with his hand, catching the falling blood. He grunted some other foul curses lost within the ruins of his mouth, as he turned away to his door.

“Oh, come on!” The boy taunted sarcastically, “You’re crying? It was just a bit of fun! I’m sorry I swear!” He and some people in the audience broke down laughing.

The man ignored him, and instead, turned on his disgraced daughter lying on the ground by the house. With his free hand he bent down, slapped her across her face and dragged her up by the scruff of her dress.

“You bloody bitch” He growled, spitting blood and sweat onto her. “You’ll pay for disobeying me and bringing this monster into our lives… I’ll give you the beating of a lifetime!” He threw a kick at her stomach, the girl let out a cry, “That’s right! You’ll be begging for death before…”

He didn’t get to the end of his sentence before the dark haired boy grabbed him by the neck and with all his force, slammed him face first onto the ground. The sudden outburst shocked the man so that he was too stunned to even fight back. The boy lifted the man’s bloody face off the ground allowing the man to breath a strained and painful breath, before he again smashed his face into the ground. He continued to crush his head, over and over, causing blood to splatter over his own face and clothes. The members in the audience gasped, some in shock and horror, others in excitement and intrigue.

The boy didn’t know where this sudden rage had come from. It was billowing up inside him like fumes in a volcano. The sudden thought of this disgusting pig of a man touching the young girl caused the pressure inside of him to explode. He could hardly see what he was doing, his vision was completely red. It was like he moved on instinct alone, with no control over his own body, however, he didn’t try to fight it. No matter what morals he had, this outburst of rage and violence made him feel good. With every hit, he felt a little more completed. Even after the muffled screams stopped, the boy didn’t relent. He kept at it, over and over, crushing the man’s head in his hands. Only when the face was near broken off, did he let go. He slammed the body onto the filthy street, taking a step away from the mutilated carcass, breathing deeply.

From the ground beside her father, the young girl stood up on two shaking legs.

“How…” Her voice was no more than a whisper, “How could you do that…”

The dark haired boy looked back at her. His face was a mask of stone, covered in the blood of her father. His eyes were grey and glazed over, darkened like a corrupted pool of water. It terrified her how a face that once loved and adored her now stood over her father’s brutal murder without a hint of remorse or any emotion of any kind. People in the crowd started to whisper as it dispersed. No one wanted to be around when the MPs showed up. Death wasn’t uncommon here, but it was hardly ever done in this fashion so out in the open.

The boy and girl stared at each other across the body of the dead man. In her eyes he saw a deep melancholy hope. A hope that she might now be free. But that freedom would not last and that hope was corrupted. But she didn’t care… she only cared about him. She saw him start to take a step towards the body and towards her. She hastily shook her head, lifting her eyes to the roof of the hellish chasm, warning him that the MPs could show up at any minute. Understanding her, the boy took a step back instead. He tilted his head as if in questioning. The girl simply smiled at him.

“It’s okay” She whispered, “Run…”

The boy did not hesitate. He swiftly spun around, grabbing his knife from the floor, and ducked into the nearest alley. Before being consumed by the dark, he took one last look at the scene behind him. The girl had already disappeared.


End file.
